


Shh

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. S1 or S2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was a ridiculous dream.

Hoping that someone would come for him. That he was no longer a child wishing that bedtime was over.

Listening to all the creaks and groans on the stairs and tensing for a moment, thinking that one might stop at his door.

It was absurd to imagine Angel stopping by in the middle of the night simply out of chance. Come to chase away his demons, make his night safe and sound. Allow him to relax and ignore the traffic outside his door and stop hoping. It was absurd. A fantasy.

“Wes, you still awake?”


End file.
